Love's gift
by scarecrowdogblue
Summary: Would Amanda's gift of love for Lee, destroy their partnership?


Title: Love's Gift

Author: Celine

Summary: Would Amanda's gift of love for Lee, destroy their partnership?

Timeframe: After the end of series

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thank you to Sue, my wonderful beta reader, for the splendid work on my story.

The Chameleon was back and after the Pentagon's plans for the newest Star Wars technology. The Agency had been tasked to see he didn't succeed.

T. P, a member of Lee's family, gave him an address to a warehouse where the Chameleon supposedly set up his base of operations. Billy dispatched his best team to bring him in.

Francine informed Billy that they'd arrested the Chameleon, but there were some problems at the scene. Unfortunately, she didn't have any more information than that.

Billy placed the last file in the cabinet and slammed the draw shut. He stared at the phone willing it to ring. It didn't matter which one of his agents were hurt, they were all important to him, but Lee and Amanda held a special place in his heart, and he couldn't stand not knowing exactly what happened to his best team. The phone rang and he jumped to answer it.

"Melrose here. I'm on my way."

He headed to the infirmary. Amanda had been shot.

He had his hand on the door knob of the exam room but Lee's angry voice stopped him from entering.

"Amanda, why did you push me?"

"The Chameleon had you in his sights. There wasn't any time to warn you, so I just pushed you out of the way."

"And you got shot in the arm for your heroics." He shouted.

Billy heard enough, and opened the door, when Lee's next words froze him in place.

"Amanda, you're my wife, and I love you too much to let anything to happen to you."

She's lovingly stroked his cheek, looked into his hazel eyes and said, "I love you, too. I am your wife, but I'm also an agent. It's my job to watch your back. Besides, my shoving you out of the way distracted him long enough for you to arrest him."

Dr. Jones came back into the room with some pain-killers for Amanda.

She drank the water but, Billy noticed, she didn't take the pills. He needed to find out more about Amanda's injury so he walked into the exam room. "Lee. Amanda, are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir, it's just a flesh wound."

"Glad to hear that." He smiled at her. "Dr. Jones, if you're through here, I'd like to start the debriefing."

"I'll be done as soon as Mrs. King takes the pain-killers."

Amanda took the pills and put them in her purse. "The pain isn't bad. I'll just hold on to them in case I need them later. Thank you, Dr. Jones."

Lee raised his eyebrows. He knew first hand just how painful getting shot was. Even if it was just a flesh wound. Amanda was hiding something from him. He didn't want to press her for answers in front of Billy and Dr. Jones, but as soon as they were alone he would make her tell him.

She hopped off the exam table and the trio left the infirmary.

As they walked down the hall, Billy thought about what he overheard. "So, they went and got married. I always knew Amanda would be good for Lee. She's made him very happy. I wonder how long it will be before they'll let me in on their little secret."

"We've got the Chameleon in holding," Billy told them. "Now, how about telling me what went on in the warehouse?"

"There really isn't that much to tell. The Chameleon entered the warehouse and we followed him. He must have known we were there because he got the jump on me. Amanda spotted him just as he fired. She pushed me out of the way and the bullet hit her instead."

"All right you two. Head up to the Q-Bureau and write up your reports."

On the way to the Q, Lee noticed Amanda rubbing her arm. He still didn't know why she hadn't taken the pills Dr. Jones gave her earlier. "Amanda, honey, you're in pain, and I think you should take the pain-killers the doc gave you."

Amanda smiled at him and said, "I'm okay, Lee. It's not that bad, really. It'll pass."

"You're hiding something from me, and I'd like to know what it is."

"It's nothing."

He held her hand, rubbing his thumb across her fingers. "Something's been bothering you for the past few days. Won't you tell me what it is? It's not your mother or the boys, so it must be something I've done."

"It's nothing you've done. I don't want to talk at the office. Be patient, I'll tell you this evening."

Lee looked straight into her chocolate eyes, and knew she spoke the truth. He gently kissed her on the lips. "Okay, I'll wait until tonight." Then he opened the office door and escorted her to her desk.

Two hours later, Lee crossed to her desk and caressed her arm. She looked at him and smiled. "Do you need something?"

"Besides you?" Lee answered and winked at her. "I finished my report. Let's get out of here and go back to the apartment."

She signed the bottom of her report and handed it to him. "Here, now you can take both of them down to Billy."

He dropped both files on her desk. "We can turn them in tomorrow. Let me take you back to the apartment. I want to be with you."

She smiled her special smile. "Lee, you know if we don't turn them in, Billy will be calling with questions, and I don't want anything to interrupt our evening. Besides, I have a few things I need to take care of first."

"Okay, you win, Mrs. Stetson." He kissed her nose. "I'll take these down to Billy, you go run your errands, and I'll meet you back at the apartment."

Lee raced out of Billy's office. It figured the day he'd made plans with his wife, his boss would want to go over every detail in his report—three times, delaying him further. He and Amanda had tried to steal some free time for the last two-weeks, but between work and her family, they had to keep postponing it, leaving him a very frustrated man.

Their secret marriage had to be the worst idea he'd ever had. If everyone new they were married, he'd be able to spend every night with his family and not have to make elaborate plans to make love to his wife.

He reached the main level, tossed his badge at Mrs. Marston, jumped in the 'Vette and sped toward his apartment.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up to his building. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs two at a time, and raced down the hall to his front door.

He opened it and found the lights dimmed and several candles flickering around the living room. A bottle of iced champagne and two flutes sat on the coffee table. A smile crossed his face as he marveled at the scene his wife set.

"Amanda?" he called and at that moment the bedroom door opened and an angel stood before him. She wore a white silk nightgown. The thin straps caressed the smooth skin of her shoulders.

He thanked his lucky stars that this goddess was all his. Desire coursed through him as she floated across the floor, stopping mere inches from him. She buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Gently at first but heat and passion quickly ignited. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss.

Oxygen became a necessity and he lowered his head and began suckling her earlobe making her tremble in his arms. He knew all her pleasure spots and planned to exploit all of them.

Abruptly, she stepped out of his embrace. "Lee, my love, we need to talk."

He pulled her back in to his arms. "Talking is overrated. Right now, all I want to do is take you in to the bedroom and ravage your delectable body." He resumed kissing her neck and jaw.

Her head fell back in silent invitation. "Lee," she panted, "I have a surprise for you."

"I just love surprises." He rubbed his hips against hers.

"This surprise will change everything."

He stopped mid-kiss and looked up, her words puzzled him. She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. The most beautiful smile he'd ever saw lit her face. She whispered, "Lee, you're going to be a daddy."

He stood there dumbfounded, his eyes darting between her eyes, his hand resting on her stomach, then back to her face. He grinned so wide his cheeks hurt as her words sank into his brain. "A baby? We're going to have a baby?"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she nodded. "Yes, we're going to have a baby.

Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Oh, Amanda, you've made me the happiest man in the universe. You became my wife, gave me two great stepsons and the best mother-in-law in the world. Now, you're going to have my baby." He took her into his arms and held her tight.

"You know, we can't keep this a secret for very long. We're going to have to come clean about everything."

"Yes, we will, but that's a good thing. I'll be able to tell the whole world that you are Mrs. Lee Stetson, and I love you with all my heart. We can finally be together as a family. I'll be able to fall asleep and wake up next to you everyday."

"I want that, too, but what about the Agency?"

"The Agency and Dr. Smyth will just have to live with it. If he wants to split us up, he'll lose his best team. I love you, Amanda. Our family is more important to me than any job." He snaked his arms around her, and placed little kisses soft as cotton-candy on her eyes, nose and finally on her mouth. He stroked her arms and jerked away when he felt the gauze bandage on her arm.

He raked his fingers through his hair and his stomach twisted in panic as the days events ran through his mind. "You could have been seriously hurt today at the warehouse. You could have even lost the baby."

Her hand rested against his cheek. "I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound."

"It could have been much worse," He yelled. Realizing his tone was harsher then he intended, he lowered himself to the couch, and pulled her down next to him. "I'm sorry I yelled. I love you and I'm afraid to lose you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my world . . . my life . . . my heart. Now you're carrying my child, our child. . ."

"You want me to quit, don't you?"

"No. There's nobody else I want watching my back. I just want you to promise me you'll be more careful." He rested his hand on her abdomen.

"I promise." She kissed him. "That goes for you too." Her hand rested on his. "We both need you."

"I love you, Amanda, more then you'll ever know." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. A demanding kiss full of passion.

Her arms wound around his neck. Her fingers tunneled in his hair, nails scraping his scalp. She licked his upper lip begging for entrance and he opened for her. Their tongues replayed the age-old but always new dance of love. After a few moments, they parted for air, Amanda whispered, "make love to me, Lee."

"Your wish is my command." He scooped her off the couch and carried her into the bedroom.

He looked into her smoky eyes and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Stetson, for all the days of my life."

"I love you, too, Mr. Stetson."

Tenderly, he took her in his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed. Passion ignited and their love was wild and tender, fast and slow, all the faces of love between soul mates.

A few hours later, Lee woke and looked at his wife asleep in his arms. He uncovered her and slowly began stroking her abdomen. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about the fact he was going to be a father. "I love you, my baby," he whispered and place a gently kiss on Amanda's still flat stomach.

He raised his head to find her awake, tears streaming down her face. "And, I love your mother, too."

She smiled ant stroked his cheek lovingly. "When do you want to tell Billy?"

"I think we should tell him first thing in the morning. I know he'll support us. Dr Smyth will just have to adjust."

"Mother and the boys are still visiting Aunt Lillian. I think we should tell them as soon as the return."

"I agree." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't worry Amanda, everything will be all right. Being a family is the most important thing."

Desire consumes them once again and they shared their love for each other repeating the events of hours before.

Billy needed help keeping his best team together so he called Harry Thornton, the founder of the Agency. "Harry, we have a little problem here. I overheard a conversation between Lee and Amanda--his wife."

"So, Scarecrow finally came to his senses. Amanda is a special person and very good for our lone wolf."

"You're right, Harry. She made him a better agent and a better human being. They tied the knot on February 13, 1987, in Marion County. I have a copy of their marriage license right in front of me. You know Smyth is going to go crazy when he finds out."

"Maybe I'll just pay a visit to the Agency tomorrow." Harry answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Billy."

Billy heard a knock on his office door. Looking up he spotted Lee and Amanda. He waived them in and watched as they sat in the chairs facing his desk. Since they were both early for their shift, Billy figured they decided to come clean. "What can I do for you two?"

"Um . . . we wanted to tell you . . ." He squirmed in his chair and Amanda reached to hold his hand. "Amanda and I were married a few months ago. We're sorry, we should have told you then but . . ."

Billy couldn't keep the smile off his face. He just loved to watch Lee squirm.

"You know already?" Lee asked.

Amanda's head shot up at her husband's words. "How did you find out?"

He smiled at her, "Relax. I only found out yesterday. I just happened to be standing outside the infirmary during Lee's little tirade. He called you his wife. Then I did a little research and discovered the remaining details. February 13th, couldn't you wait one more day? Valentine's day would have been perfect for a wedding."

The door to Billy's office swung open and in walked Dr. Smyth surrounded buy a cloud of grey smoke. "What happened February 13th?"

Billy answered before Lee, "Mrs. King became Mrs. Stetson."

"So, Scarecrow finally lost his stuffing and got himself caught by the little housewife."

Lee jumped out of his chair, breathing fire, ready to lay into the Agency Director. He pulled up short when he saw Amanda shake her head no.

Smyth grinned. "You know that married agents aren't allowed to work together, therefore, starting today, Scarecrow and the little housewife are no longer partners." He looked at Lee and his grin widened. "I knew she would ruin you. Dissolve this marriage immediately Scarecrow, go back to being the agent you were. Working with the housewife made you soft."

Lee snapped and bolted from the chair to confront Dr. Smyth. "You cold hearted dog, there is no way I'm going to let you or anyone else speak about my wife that way. There is no way in hell I'm going to divorce Amanda. I'd quit my job first. Amanda and I make a damn good team and I know there are other organizations that'd be anxious for us to join them."

Before Smyth could answer, Harry Thornton stood in the door way to Billy's office and said, "Nobody is going to be leaving this Agency! Do you understand, Austin?"

Smyth let out a puff of smoke. "They broke the rules and gave up the right to be partners."

"Don't quote the rules to me." Harry answered. "I started this Agency, remember. I say what the rules are. So, if you don't want to loose YOUR job, Austin, you'll keep your mouth shut and go back to your office. Those two are the best team this Agency ever had and nothing will split them up. Do you understand?"

With one last cloud of smoke, Smyth eyed everyone in the room and left without another word.

Amanda sank down in the chair trembling. Lee knelt before her and placed his hand on her knee. "Are you okay, Amanda? Do you want to go the infirmary?"

"I'm fine, Lee. Just a little confused. What just happened here?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stetson," Harry smiled when he said her name. "Smyth knows who the boss around here is. He won't be bothering you two any more."

Lee looked back at Amanda, "Are you sure you're all right? Is the baby all right?"

Billy exchanged a smile with Harry. He loved the way Lee and Amanda got wrapped up in each other to the exclusion of everyone else.

Amanda rested her hand against Lee's cheek. "I'm fine, Lee. The baby is too."

Lee leaned into her palm, closed his eyes and said, "I love you so much, Mrs. Stetson."

A loud thump coming from the doorway made the pair jump. Turning they saw Francine out cold. Apparently, she'd fainted when she heard Lee's words.

Several hours later, cuddled together on his couch, Lee said, "I'm glad our mystery marriage is over. Now, I can tell the world I'm married to the most wonderful woman and she's carrying my baby." He punctuated every word with a kiss on her nose.

"Yes, thanks to Harry and Billy. They really went to bat for us with Smyth."

"They sure did. Good thing too, otherwise I may have had to kill him."

"Now comes the hard part, telling mother and the boys."

"That's not hard. They like me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, scooped her off the couch and carried her toward the bedroom.

The End


End file.
